No Me Dejes Ir
by Saori-Luna
Summary: De como Regina y Robin fueron del encuentro en la granja de Zelena a su primer beso. Respuesta al reto "Regina Mills y Robin Hood" del foro "Erase una vez, un Bosque Encantado".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, hacen parte de la serie Once Upon a Time, creada por Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis. Sólo escribo por amor al fandom, sin recibir ninguna retribución económica.

**Aviso: **Esta historia participa del reto temático de junio "Regina Mills y Robin Hood" en el foro "Erase una vez, un bosque encantado"

* * *

Al comenzar el baile del amor, dos danzan por aparte, acercándose uno al otro, hasta que pueden moverse al unísono…

**NO ME DEJES IR**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

_Corre… corre… aléjate…_

Eso era todo lo que pensaba Regina mientras se alejaba cada vez más, lejos de la casa de la Bruja Malvada, de regreso a Storybrooke, en búsqueda de la seguridad de su hogar.

¡Era él! El hombre con el tatuaje de león, y lo había tenido frente a frente, había incluso respondido a sus flirteos, antes de notar la marca en su brazo.

Regina frenó bruscamente, tratando de recuperar el aire. No había podido evitarlo. Había corrido nuevamente.

_Esto de verdad va a enojar a Tinkerbell_, pensó con ironía.

Y sin embargo no había podido evitarlo, al ver su tatuaje su corazón había saltado con fuerza, y su mente se había congelado.

La reacción básica había sido huir. Había sido demasiado cobarde para quedarse a luchar.

¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Acaso, habían estado cerca cuando esta nueva maldición había sido lanzado? ¿Acaso algo había pasado entre ellos el año anterior?

Suspiró, poniendo en marcha su carro nuevamente.

Tenía que derrotar a esa bruja para poder saberlo.

* * *

_Ve con ella… acércate…_

Robin la vio de reojo, al igual que había estado haciendo durante todo el funeral. Entonces no había encontrado un momento para hablarle, pero ahora parecía perfecto, estando ella sola sobre el mostrador.

No sabía explicarlo bien, pero necesitaba saber qué había pasado el día anterior, ¿Por qué había huido así? ¿Había hecho algo que la había ofendido?

Esperaba que no. Había algo en esa mujer que llamaba su atención, y no era su situación real. Era la fuerza en su porte, y la intensidad en su mirada. También admiraba la forma como había respondido a sus comentarios el día anterior, no muchas mujeres se habían resistido a él.

Antes de Marian, pensó con tristeza, mientras se acercaba, sólo para notar que la Reina ya no estaba sola.

En esta ocasión había sido él quien se había retirado. Era obvio que Regina no tenía ninguna intención de continuar la conversación.

Tal vez ella tenía razón, pensó unos minutos después, aquí estaba él intentando acercarse a ella, mientras la Bruja Malvada (¿su hermana?) intentaba matarla.

Y sin embargo, el desafío que brillaba en sus ojos al enfrentarse a la Bruja, había sido lo más excitante que había visto en mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Confía en él… no te vayas_

No podía ser coincidencia que se hubieran encontrado en el bosque, y que él hubiera terminado leyendo su carta.

-Si el hombre que me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre magia, piensa que ella es más fuerte que yo, entonces no hay forma de que pueda ganar esta batalla.

No podía ser coincidencia que él fuera el hombre con el tatuaje del león, él con esos hermosos ojos azules que refulgían en preocupación y entendimiento. ¿Por qué?

-Eso no suena como algo que la Reina Malvada diría.

Regina sonrió tristemente, ser la Reina, a pesar de todo lo que lo había deseado su madre, no parecía servirle de mucho en esta ocasión…

-Un momento… ¡mi madre!

-¿Disculpa?

Regina lo miró, agradecida porque le hubiera dado alguna indicación que le permitiría tener un chance para ganar. Ahora, lo que le pediría a continuación podría ser lo más complicado que tendría que hacer.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Podrías guardar algo por mí?

Mientras se dirigía a la calle principal, Regina no podía evitar pensar en él. ¿Había hecho lo correcto dándole a guardar su corazón?

Había sido evidente que el ladrón no se lo esperaba, y para ella había sido complicado permitirle ver su oscuro corazón, pero no podía evitarlo, era quien era ella. Sin embargo, una vez recuperado de la sorpresa, él lo había tomado con cuidado, y entonces ella se había sentido más segura.

¿Acaso eso significaba que él en verdad era el destinado a guardar su corazón?

Sacudió la cabeza incrédulamente, sería mejor que se concentrara, de lo contrario le daría una ventaja innecesaria a la bruja.

* * *

_Enfréntala… discúlpate_

Tal vez nunca nadie había confiado en él tanto como ella al darle su corazón, literalmente. Tal vez él no volvería a confiar en sí mismo, porque lo había perdido.

_Nada vale la pérdida de un hijo_

Esas habían sido sus palabras, y él sabía que tenía razón.

Y no podía dejar de pensar en cuánto admiraba a esa mujer, tan capaz, tan poderosa, y tan frágil a la vez. A pesar de todo ella seguía decidida a derrotar a la bruja. Y él estaba cada vez más decidido a seguir a su lado, a enmendar su error, y a devolverle su corazón.

Pero antes de eso necesitaba que ella se lo permitiera, y no se le ocurría otra cosa que buscarla para pedirle perdón.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, el arquero tomó una rama para avivar la fogata cuando escuchó unos pasos muy cerca de él.

-¡Miladi!

* * *

_No huyas… por lo que más quieras… no huyas…_

Regina le había escuchado, su propia mente aún revuelta entre las palabras de Snow, las de Tink, y las de él.

Al no tener su corazón, extrañamente las ganas de huir habían disminuido. Aún sentía el miedo, pero este ya no era tan intenso.

Al menos no lo era tanto como las ganas que tenía de besarlo.

Sin pensarlo más tomó el cuello de su chaqueta y lo acercó a ella.

Y entonces, todo estalló dentro de sí.

La fuerza de sus sentimientos la invadió, y le cortó el aire. Muy a su pesar se separó y le miró directo a los ojos, sumergiéndose en la profundidad de su azul.

Una chispa de pánico la recorrió, ¿y si él no sentía lo mismo?

* * *

_No la dejes ir… retenla…_

Perdido como estaba en sus ojos castaños, no pudo evitar ver su intención.

Ella iba a huir de nuevo, como ese día en la granja de la Bruja.

Temiendo perderla, la atrajo hacia sí, sus labios uniéndose nuevamente.

-No te dejaré ir- le dijo en un susurro, sumergiéndose cada vez más en su aroma a manzana.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡**Estoy de regreso! Jejeje aunque no pasaron muchos días desde el final de "Dolor", aquí esta otro Outlaw Queen, cortesía del desafío en el foro de OUAT. Fue muy emocionante revisar algunos de los mejores momentos de la temporada, y ver como poco a poco ellos llegaron al momento del beso (y dejémoslo ahí, porque aún no supero el final de temporada).

Hoy fue el primer día de la Fairy Tales Convention en Paris, y la red ya está inundada con hermosas frases y fotos de nuestros personajes favoritos, en mi Tumblr (Saori-luna. Tumblr. Com) pueden ver algunas!

¡Pronto otra historia, esta vez centrada en Regina, para otro desafío del foro! ¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
